


a Peterick Drive-Thru AU

by iamyourgodwaitno



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: AU, Bye now, Drive Thru AU, M/M, One Shot, Peterick, RIP, Short & Sweet, also i wrote this at like midnight and was half asleep, apologies if i sound annoying, i guess i should stop tagging now, peterick au - Freeform, saw something like this on instagram, so i turned it into, sorry i'm just excited kind of, this is my first fanfic so go easy on me lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamyourgodwaitno/pseuds/iamyourgodwaitno
Summary: Pete is a dick to the guy in the drive-thru window in exchange for free food.





	a Peterick Drive-Thru AU

**Author's Note:**

> lol i hope this isn't too bad because i have no idea how the US works. also i can't write for shit but i was bored so here. changed the ending slightly because ngl my og ending was pretty shit

Pete let the soft _vroom_ ing of the car fill his ears as he sped on the desolate highway. He was driving back to Chicago and tired. Sat next to him was Brendon, somehow Pete's BFF of fifteen years. “ I’m hungry,” the younger man said through his mouthful of chips. “these are my last three chips.”

Pete groaned loudly, rolled his eyes, and slammed his head into the steering wheel, causing a loud beep to echo through the car and consequently disturbing the three other vehicles travelling on the highway. “You’ve already used up all of my money on that bottle of fine wine you chugged in three minutes, Urie. What more do you want?” before Brendon could form a response, Pete decided cutting him off would be a better alternative. Lord knows what Brendon would've requested. But before Pete got the chance to cut him off, Brendon cut him off.

“I want food.” Pete thought the same but didn’t voice it, opting to argue instead.

“You used up all my fuckin money, Bren. I physically cannot buy you food.”

Brendon let his lips transform into a pout. “What am I supposed to do then? I’m hungry. It’s not like-”

“Starve.” the comment was followed with a few minutes of silence. Pete was thoroughly enjoying that silence. Unfortunately, silence meant Brendon was thinking, and Thinking Brendon was unfortunate news for people like Pete. This proved to be accurate when the silence ended just as the exited the highway and entered the glorious city of Chicago.

“you know what?” Brendon gave a small smirk as he spoke. “Roll up to the next drive-thru we see. I have a fifty with me. You can get whatever you want, and I will pay for all of it.” being the Extra Bitch he was, he paused for dramatic effect. He didn’t continue speaking.  
Don’t say it, Pete's brain yelled at him. Don’t give that dipshit the fucking satisfaction. Don’t say it, don’t say it, don’t say it, don’t say-

“what’s the catch?” Pete said, already fed up with Brendon's bullshit.

Brendon grinned and continued, as that dipshit had been given the fucking satisfaction. “Whistle at the dude at the window and said they have nice tits. Flirt with them. Ask them out. Whatever.” Brendon may be an absolute snothead, but he knew how to get to people. Exhibit A: Pete.

Pete glared. “I’m gay, Brendon.”

Brendon frowned. “That’s gay, Peter.”

Pete, the witty mastermind, responded with a clever, hilarious, absolutely revolutionary “no u”. After a little more driving, because the drive always seemed to stretch to accommodate his conversations with Brendon, Pete gave in. He wanted free food. Wordlessly, because he was just completely fucking done with Brendon, he pulled into the drive-thru which had conveniently appeared nearby.

“Good evening, welcome to McDonald's™. How can I help you?” huh, was it already evening? A male voice sounded from the speakers. The dude sounded tired, and honestly, Pete felt bad. But hey, free food, right? Reluctantly, Pete spoke up. Goddamn did Brendon know how to manipulate that man.

“Yo, uh, those are some fine tits you got there, man. Wanna go out sometime?” Pete instantly regretted everything he had ever done and started to reevaluate his life decisions more than he usually did. Would it be too late for him to run away to northern China and start a new life as a dentist? Probably. But at least there, nobody would remember the time he called his sixty-year-old chem teacher “dad” in front of thirty classmates during freshman year. His thoughts were interrupted by the guy’s cute voice.

“Excuse me, sir?”

“He said you had nice tits!” Brendon, who was currently doubled over and entirely losing his shit, wasted no time in embarrassing Pete further. Pete flipped him off and wondered how he had managed to form a coherent sentence through his wheezing, which was currently at Constipated Monkey Impersonating Dying Goat levels of distracting.

“Well, thanks. Don’t get compliments on them often, especially from people who can’t see me, so it means a lot to me. Thank you,” the drive-thru Dude With A Cute Voice said. He sounded amused, but tired at the same time. Pete didn’t say this often, but big mood. “Can I get your order?”

Pete let out a small, guilty laugh. “Alright, sorry. Anyways, I’ll take two big macs, each with large fries and large cokes. Uh, I also want, like a fuck ton of nuggets.”

“Yeah!” Brendon said, making another appearance. “A fuck ton of nuggets! Like 30 nugget!” he said enthusiastically before drive-thru Dude could ask.

“that’ll be $48.99,” Drive-Thru Guy said, voice suddenly barren of emotion. Was that his professional voice? That didn't matter since it was still cute.

Brendon handed the fifty dollar bill to Pete to pay. “A deal’s a deal, I guess. Damn, that was worth it.”  
____

The two of them sat in the car in the parking lot in the McDonald's™, eating the fast food at an unhealthy pace. But then again, any pace was unhealthy when it came to fast food. Did Pete care? Much like the rest of the general population of the world, no. “Dibs on the last chicken nugget,” Brendon said as he stuffed three into his mouth. As he reached into the bag for the box of Deep Fried Processed Meat That Definitely Wasn’t Chicken, his hand brushed against the receipt. “Here, take it.” Brendon decided he didn’t want the piece of paper and chucked it over to Pete, which was a bad decision as paper was not designed to be thrown. The receipt made it two inches towards the target before slowly drifting to the ground like the leaves of the tree that had unwittingly died to create it.

“Hey, what’s that?” The receipt had landed on its front, showing something scrawled in marker on the back. Pete picked it up, reading the note. Holy shit, was that a number? It was followed by an _i wouldn’t mind the date you promised. call me? xoxo, Patrick_ so Pete assumed it was.

“Shit, did the drive-thru dude actually agree to the date?” Brendon read the note from beside Pete. “Holy fuck, I got you a date.”

Pete sat there, speechless, before taking and consuming that last chicken nugget that Brendon hadn’t gotten around to eating yet. “Dude!”  
____

“So, uh,” Patrick started. “I don’t really know how to say this, but I have a serious confession to make.” His eyes were glued to his shoes. Not literally.

Pete frowned. The last time he’d seen Patrick this nervous was when they’d met for the first time, excluding what was now referred to as the “Drive Thru Incident”. “What could possibly be so important that you’re telling me this now?”

“Look, I,” Patrick took a deep, shaky breath. “I apologise in advance for what I’m about to tell you.”

“Patrick,” Pete was getting concerned. “What is it?”

“I,” The man took another deep breath. “You know what? I’m just going to say it. It wasn’t me who gave you my number. It was Joe!” The man in question waved from the side.

Pete let a silence fall, waiting for Patrick to continue. When he didn’t, Pete hesitantly replied. “Excuse me, what? You’re telling me that your best man gave me your number. Am I correct?” Patrick nodded. “And why, exactly, are you telling me this now?”

Patrick sighed and looked anywhere but Pete’s eyes. “I just… this has been weighing me down for the past four years, okay? And I didn’t want my marriage to be built on lies.” He suddenly gave a tight embrace to his very-near-future husband. “I’m sorry, Pete. I’m so sorry.”

Pete sighed, exasperated, with the smaller man still clinging onto him. “Patrick, just say ‘I do’ and I can get out of this uncomfortable suit.”

Patrick let go. “Why? You look good in it.” Upon seeing the look on Pete’s face, he gave in. “Fine. I do. I love you, dumbass.” He leaned in and kissed his now husband.

“You may now kiss the bride,” The priest, who had insisted on being Pete’s best man and the priest, who was very obviously Brendon, said to the couple who were making out in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> ayy you made it to the end nice job haha.


End file.
